Awakening the Inner Beast
by Rhyxiaon
Summary: Feeling unwanted and disrespected, Beast Boy leaves the Teen Titans and happens upon a discovery that will ultimately change his life. Follow him through a journey of self-esteem and self discovery. Some harsh language. Uncertain pairings so far. OC
1. Chapter 1

"Agh...my head," I said blearily opening my eyes. I tried to take in my surroundings, but I couldn't make out my location. I had been running all night, so I could be anywhere. It really didn't make a difference. I just knew I had to get away, try to...well, to be honest, I don't even know any more.

_Roughly two weeks ago. _

"_Raven, I'm sorry! I thought Cyborg was coming through that door! Honest." Beast boy almost pleaded with a furious and pink ink covered Raven as she furiously made her way to her room. _

"_Whatever, Beast Boy," she growled, trying to keep her anger in check. "Just leave me alone."_

"_Well let me help you clean up at least." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly and roughly shook free from his grasp. _

"_Don't! Don't touch me! It's always the same thing from you. One of your little pranks goes awry, you pretend to be sorry for a day or so, then go right back to behaving like a four-year old. When are you going to grow up and stop being such a pain in the ass?" She snapped. _

"_Raven..."_

"_Save it, I don't want to hear your apologies right now. Just get away from me before...before I do something YOU'LL regret." She then turned and stomped away, leaving a saddened young man in her wake. _

* * *

"_Man, you really messed up this time!" Cyborg whistled as he looked at the mangled control panel before him. _

"_It was an accident! I was just trying to see if I could get the big screen to play this movie so we could all watch it together."_

"_How did you go from that to completely thrashing the motherboard? Do you know how long this is going to take to-you know what? Never mind, man. Not like it'll make a difference anyway. You just do what you want and don't care about the rest, huh?"_

"_But I thought..."_

"_No, you didn't. Like always. Just get outta here and let me work."_

_Beast Boy's ears drooped and he slowly walked out of the room. He'd only wanted to enjoy a movie with his friends. He was just really bad with technology. He'd tried on several occasions to have Cyborg teach him, but he was always too busy or doubted that he even had what it took to learn. He was always being looked down on. They mistook his jovial nature for a person who didn't have a care in the world. That couldn't be further from the truth. _

* * *

"_Your reaction times still aren't good enough Beast Boy," Robin yelled into the microphone of the training room. "Run the simulation again and this time try doing it right."_

_Beast Boy was panting and wiping sweat from his brow. He was really giving it all he had, but Robin never saw that. He always tried to make them match in ability, which was difficult because he'd trained for years with Batman, while Beast Boy had only learned the basics to keep himself alive. His time in the Doom Patrol got him used to this treatment though. Never good enough, no matter how hard he tried. There was always some flaw._

"_I'm doing my best, man. Can't I take a break?"_

"_You can when you've earned one. Now, move!" _

_Robin was another one of his Slade panics, so Beast Boy knew it was best to not argue with the martial artist. It wouldn't do any good anyway. He never listens...no one does. _

_Beast boy dragged himself to his feet and launched through the course once more. _

_After a few hours, he finally managed to accomplish whatever it is that Robin wanted from him, but just barely given the tone of his voice. He limped back to his room to nurse the injuries he'd received during the training. _

_He'd placed the last bandage on his bruised and cut green skin and slowly re-applied his costume. He took a good look at himself in the mirror. His gangly body was beginning to harden with muscle and his hair wasn't slicked back, falling over his eyes. He stared at himself for what seemed like hours, as always he was disgusted with what he saw. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. He knew he was the weakest one of the group. The extra trainings and yelling made sure of that. He tried to keep up his smile and enjoy time with his friends, but lately everyone seemed to be just barely tolerating him. Not even Cyborg laughed at his jokes anymore. There weren't anymore pizza nights or fun trips outside of Jump City. Things that they originally liked about Beast Boy were setting them off all the time now. Any time he said the word 'tofu', Cyborg would huff and roll his eyes. His attempts at easing the ever-present tension always fell flat and Beast Boy just didn't know what to do anymore. He'd always used his sense of humor and pranks to take his and everyone's minds off the constant peril and unbelievable stress they faced every day as heroes. It's a mechanism that's served him well in this life, even kept him alive more times than he can count. If they knew just how hard of a life he'd lived up until that point...it would be like getting to know a completely different Beast Boy._

_The mission started out as simple. The H.I.V.E. Five were in the middle of a jewel heist in Downtown Jump and were putting up the usual fight. Beast Boy squared off with Gizmo and dodged not only his myriad of missiles but a few insults that hit a little too close to home. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in his side, it gave Gizmo the opportunity he needed to fire his lasers directly at Beast Boy's chest. With an anguished cry, Beast Boy fell out of his gorilla form and dropped to his knees, clutching his now bleeding chest. _

"_Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled and rushed to his position, accidentally letting her guard down and taking a direct hit from a sneak attack from Kyd Wykkyd. She was able to fight him off, but she was distracted long from her goal of checking on Beast Boy. _

_Gizmo flew over to Beast Boy and picked him up by his hair. _

"_Well, well. The weakest link has been broken." he sneered and kicked Beast Boy in the gut. Beast Boy couldn't take the pain anymore and the world went black. _

_When he awoke, he was in the Titan's infirmary. He tried to sit up, but an orange hand was placed gently on his torso to keep him lying down. _

"_Please Beast Boy. Do not strain yourself. You are still recovering."_

"_W-what happened with the F.I.V.E?" he asked. His throat was dry and felt like he had swallowed a sweater. _

"_We took them out, no thanks to you," Robin said as he entered the room. _

"_I'm s-"_

"_Don't give me that Beast Boy! What happened out there? Those losers are our easiest bunch to handle. I thought you were better than that."_

"_Sorry I can't be like the all-powerful Robin." he snapped, surprising himself and everyone else with his sarcasm. _

"_Of course not, that would actually mean you actually focusing on the task at hand and actually succeeding for once."_

"_That's big talk for someone without any powers." Beast Boy muttered. _

"_I may not have powers, but I didn't get my ass handed to me by some villain flunkies."_

"_I probably wouldn't have either if my 'fearless leader' hadn't been drilling me like I'm in the military with extra training."_

"_If you didn't need it, I would have to. You can't rely on your powers. I mean, they're not really useful anyway. So you can turn into animals, big whoop. That's more of a party trick that a real power."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Is my genetic mutation not good enough for you? Hm, perhaps I'll spend a few years being Batman's bitch, surely THAT'LL be great!"_

"_Guys! GUYS!" Cyborg yelled, trying to break the two up. "Now's not the time for this."_

"_Yes, friends. Let us rejoice that friend Beast Boy will be OK."_

"_Yeah, 'cause that's cause for celebration." Raven sneered. Beast Boy's face flashed pain, but he refused to let it show. _

"_Ok, ok. Good to know how you really feel. Look, I messed up, I'm sorry."_

"_I'll believe that when you stop messing up." Robin countered. _

_Beast Boy just sighed and lowered his head. "Fine, message received."_

"_Beast Boy..." Starfire tried to soothe him by putting her hand on his, but he snatched it away. _

"_It's ok, Star. I'm a big boy." he gave her a watery smile and turned his head so he didn't see his teammates storming out. _

_A few hours passed with Beast Boy staring up at the ceiling. 'I get hurt and then I get yelled at like it's MY fault. Never good enough, am I?' _

_He slowly sat up and stood. He looked out of his window and gazed at the city before him. So many people that he risked his life to protect every day and every day he's treated like a burden. 'What am I doing all of this for if people still hate me?' He turned back and looked around the room. 'This place...I thought I'd found a place to call home...people to be proud of me. I guess being wrong is what I do best.' He shook his head, and walked out of the room. He made it all the way to his room and looked around. He changed out of the pajamas they'd put on him and was about to put on one of his uniforms, when he paused. He stared at the purple and black jumpsuit as if it were made of something vile. This uniform was his symbol of being in the Doom Patrol, not even close to the best years of his life. This uniform was the symbol of Beast Boy, the lackey of the Teen Titans, the comic relief. For the first time in forever, Garfield Logan despised the uniform in front of him and all it represented. He wasn't a member of the Doom Patrol...he didn't want to be a Titan anymore...he didn't want any of this._

_Beast Boy was almost 18...no longer a boy. He'd lost the innocence of being a child long ago. So long ago, he wasn't sure he'd ever really had it. That's one of the reasons he acted the way he did. Try to get back some of what he lost. But it seemed that was impossible. He'd never have caring parents or a loving family...for long anyway. He'd never had or have normal friends because he wasn't normal. He couldn't blend into a crowd with green skin and hair, he could become one of a million. He was trapped by his identity, robbed of the true happiness others took for granted, and for a while he made the best of it and tried to forge his own life. It's funny. He can change into any animal on the planet, yet people are still wanting him to change. He angrily grabbed all of his uniforms and threw them out of his window. Deep in his closet he pulled out pair of blue jeans and a hoodie that he'd worn only a few times. It would have to make due until he was able to make a new suit that would change with him whenever he shifted forms. _

_Everyone wanted a different Beast Boy...they were going to get their wish. _

* * *

_Garfield made his way downstairs for breakfast. He walked into the common room and everyone looked shocked. They'd never seen him in human form without his uniform. _

"_What's with the new look?" Cyborg asked. He was completely ignored. "Yo! BB! I know you can hear me." Complete silence. _

"_Oh so you're going to act like that?" he said. "Fine. When you want to stop acting like a baby, let me know."_

_Beast Boy finished preparing his breakfast in silence. He then took it and just as silently left the room. _

"_Well, that was...different." Raven said. _

"_Are you really surprised?" Starfire said. "Your words to friend Beast Boy were most unkind. Robin, I think you should go apologize."_

"_Apologize?! For what? Telling the truth? Let him get this hissy fit out of his system. He'll be back to bugging the crap out of us soon enough."_

_Starfire just shook her head slowly. "For your sake. I hope that you are right."_

* * *

_A couple of days later, the emergency sirens began to blare. The Titans gathered into the control room to assess the trouble...everyone except for Beast Boy. _

_Robin just let out a long sigh. "We don't have time to deal with Sir Bitchy, let's just get it done without him. Should be much easier."_

_Cyborg and Raven hesitantly agreed. They didn't understand what Beast Boy's problem was but they were getting just as sick of his attitude as Robin was. He hadn't said a word in the past few days and has barely made eye contact. _

_Starfire was set to adamantly refuse when she caught a glimpse of something shooting through the sky out of the window. Recognizing what it was, she relented and he Titans were off._

_When they arrived at the scene, they saw the usual. People running in terror from Control Freak and some giant monster he'd gotten from a TV show. How that guy kept escaping, they'd never know. Just as they were about to leap into action, a green pterodactyl swooped in and began to peck at the monster. It was swiftly knocked out of the sky by one of the thing's tentacles. Beast Boy didn't stay down long he morphed into a giant tiger and ran up the beast's back, scratching and clawing the whole way. _

"_I think it's time to pause for the cause!" Control Freak yelled from his position atop the monster and aimed his remote at Beast Boy, freezing him in midair. Suddenly the remote was enveloped in black energy. _

"_Hi." Raven said as she destroyed the remote with her powers, freeing Beast Boy and making the monster vanish, sending Control Freak plummeting to the ground only to be caught by Starfire. He was then subdued and tied up for easy transport back to prison. _

_Beast Boy shifted back to his human form and began to walk away. _

"_So you thought you could handle this on your own?" Robin called to Beast Boy's retreating figure. "You should have known better."_

_Beast Boy paused, but didn't turn back and began to walk again when a black barrier form right in front of him. _

"_What's going on with you, man!? Cyborg yelled. "You're still recovering from that wound of yours. How many butt kickings do you have to take before you get the hint?"_

_Beast Boy slowly turned around and stared at his teammates. There was no anger, no sadness, no guilt. His face was blank. "I'm not your problem anymore." was all he said. _

"_What does THAT mean?" Robin yelled. _

_Beast Boy just threw his communicator at them and shifted into a falcon and flew away, leaving his clothes behind. _

"_W-what just happened?" Cyborg pondered. Starfire shot off into the sky after him. _

"_Friend Beast Boy!" she called. She caught up to him in an instant, of course. "Why are you doing this? If this is about the harsh words of Robin..."_

_Beast Boy just tried to fly in another direction, only to be stopped again. "...please." she said slowly approaching him. He suddenly dived to the ground and shifted into a cheetah and ran off into the distance. Seeing that he wasn't losing her, he changed into an ant, effectively getting her off of his trail._

* * *

_Beast boy continued running, he didn't care where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. He blindly ran off into a heavily wooded area just outside of Jump City. He shifted into the form of an orangutan and swiftly made his way through the trees. It was at that point his adrenaline wore off and he felt the pain of his reopened wounds rush at him at full force. He suddenly dropped from the trees and shifted back to human. There he lied, nude and writhing in pain. _

_'How'd everything get like this? Why...' his thoughts faded as he slowly blacked out. _


	2. Chapter 2

"...ey...you...ive?"

I heard a deep voice calling out. I wasn't really aware of anything else but the voice until I felt hands gripping my shoulders. I barely registered that I was being lifted and being carried to who knows where.

"N-No..." was all I could say before I passed out again.

The next time I woke up I was bit more aware and I saw that I was in a very large room...on a very large bed. 'Wasn't I just in the forest?' I thought to myself.

"You're alive! Good!" There was that deep voice again. I turned and saw a man in a large white lab coat standing over me. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name's Mark. It's nice to finally meet you face to face...Garfield."

My eyes widened in surprise and I started to shuffle away from him. "How do you..." I whispered.

"I've known you for a very long time. I know all about who you are and what you are...and what you can be." He smiled.

"What are you talking about?!" I searched the room for an exit and when I couldn't find one, I was about to go on the offense, when he suddenly called out.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I only want to help. Please just allow me to explain."

When he saw I wasn't going to actually answer, he began his story.

"You see, a long time ago, I was an assistant researcher along with your parents. I was on their last expedition and the one that ultimately gave you your powers. Your parents...they were so kind to me. I wish every day that I was able to save them. Unfortunately, myself and a couple of other assistants were lost in another area of the jungle. By the time we'd found you all...it was too late." He paused in what I guessed was him trying to keep himself from crying, then he went on.

"Then years passed and I'd heard mention you'd been adopted into the Doom Patrol. I was worried, because fighting villains isn't something a child should do, no matter their abilities. When I made any attempts to reach you or to try to take you away from that life, the government was always in my way. So I watched. I followed the news and everything. I saw all of the good you were doing with your powers, something you didn't ask for. I was so proud. You were turning your misfortune into something to help people. Then, tragedy struck you once again. I'd have come to you sooner, but my career had just started taking off and I hadn't heard until you'd already joined the Titans. Then I find you here...outside my compound. Fate works in mysterious ways. What brings you all the way out here alone and uh...nude?"

"Uh..." I tried to take in everything he was telling me, while pulling the covers over me. "I'm better off alone." I lamely answered.

"Did something happen?" He asked, and I could swear I saw real concern in his eyes. Maybe it was that look, or maybe it was his story, but something made me spill my guts out to him. I told him everything, from start to finish. He listened and he was actually paying attention. When I finished, he gently placed an arm on my shoulder and brought me in for a hug. I went rigid in shock, before everything rushed out like an explosion. All of my anger and hurt, just poured out of me and I actually cried a bit, but only a bit.

"I'm so glad you found me." he whispered into my ear. "...we'll show them a party trick, all right."

Mark showed Beast Boy or "Mark Two" as he'd begun calling him around his manor. When Beast Boy asked why he'd chosen such an awkward nickname, Mark pointed out that Mark was Beast Boy's middle name as well.

"In fact, I'm the reason your middle name is Mark. Like I said, your parents were awesome to me. That's one of the reasons I'm glad you're here. I'd like to try to repay their kindness through you."

Beast Boy hadn't heard much about his parents after they'd died other than what the media reported, and his memories of them were beginning to fade given he was only seven when they died. So he loved listening to everything Mark had to say about them.

Mark showed off his research facility and everything. Although most of it went over Beast Boy's head, he knew that his research was focused on him and his abilities.

"At first, I was trying to find an anti-venom, something that would make you normal again, then I came upon one discovery after another. I didn't share my findings with anyone else, hoping you'd be the first. First, let me start of with a question. What if I told you, you had another power?"

"What?! Another one? But I haven't noticed anything..."

"No, this one you really wouldn't, but I think it could be of great use to you. Now, I'll try to explain without too many big words. You see, every time you transform, you absorb and release a tremendous amount of energy, no matter the transformation. You do this without even thinking about it. I think that with proper training, you could learn to harness that energy and absorb it and fire it at will. You'd also be able to do the same with all energy. Have you ever taken a large energy attack, one that should have killed you, and walked away with only some minor damage?"

Beast Boy just nodded, remembering his sparring sessions with his former teammates.

"That would be that power in effect. With the proper training and tools, you'd be able to not only absorb and redirect that energy, but mix in your own as well and amplify it. Am I making sense?"

"So you're saying, I can fire beams of energy too? Like Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire?"

"Well, in time, yes. You'd even be able to take their attacks and throw them back at them at double the power!"

"Whoa..."

"Now, you have the ability, but I've also prepared this." He said pressing a button. Suddenly, a wall shifted and a table flipped out, laying out what looked like an oufit.

"This is your new combat suit! Try it on!" He nudged the confused teen hero. He slowly put everything on and found that they fit perfectly. There was a white shirt with black and blue stripes that looked like claw marks down the side, a matching pair of loose fitting white pants with solid blue in the inseam. There was a belt around his waist and one hanging down loosely over the top of each leg. There was also a pair of fingerless white gloves with wires running through them and a bright blue orb in the center of the back of the hands. Finally, there was a pair of white boots with a similar design to the rest of the outfit with blue orbs on the ankles. In the center of his shirt, there was also a blue gem.

The second everything was put on, the gems began to glow and a soft hum was heard.

"It's working! All right!" Mark whooped. Beast Boy just stared down at his new ensemble.

"Not bad," he mumbled. He was definitely impressed.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Turn into an animal."

He nodded and followed the command, turning into a tiger. Mark just smiled and held up a mirror. There was a plain orange tiger staring back at him.

"Whoa!" he called out, surprising himself in the process.

Not only does the suit alter your make up so that you can match the color of the animal you turn into, it also allows your thoughts to be projected while you're in animal form so you can communicate without changing.

Beast Boy changed back and looked down at the suit.

"This is amazing! You made this?"

"I did. There's more. This suit offers you much more in your human form, as well. Like I said, it'll amplify your energy once you properly learn to channel it and make you a real force to be reckoned with, but I also added a feature that I think you'll like. Press the gem in the center of your right hand and think of a color."

He did as he was told and found that his suit was now a deep shade of violet. The stripes that were black were now white and the one that were blue remained blue.

"Wicked!"

"Now press the one on the center of your shirt, close your eyes and relax."

Once again, he did as instructed, until he was told to open them. He looked at his reflection and almost passed out. Looking back at him was a lean muscled brunet with sun-kissed skin and a smattering of freckles on each side of his face. He looked...normal. He looked like a normal young man.

"I figured every hero deserves a break from being a hero from time to time." Mark simply stated. "Now this is just a hologram, but to everyone who sees you this way, this is what you look like. You can even change the way your suit looks by pressing the button in the center of your left hand and thinking of an outfit.

Tears began to pour out of Beast Boy's eyes. This was something he'd dreamed of for so long. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dude...this is so..."

"You don't have to say it. I think I get the idea." Mark smiled. "Now all of this comes at a price, young man."

And there it was. 'Well, you can't get something for nothing,' the teen groused in his mind. "What do ya want?"

"I want...you to live with me. I want you to train your abilities to their full potential and I want you and I to get along. Once you get yourself to an ideal level, you can choose to continue to fight evil, or try to live as a normal human or both. The decision will be yours."

"I-Is that it?"

"Hmm...well, there's one more thing, but this one isn't really a deal breaker. Will you let me call you Marky?"

"Haha. I mean, I guess it's no big deal. So...why are you doing this...all of this for me?"

"Didn't I explain all of that already? Your parents meant a lot to me, you mean a lot to me, you mean a lot to the world! You have so much to offer and I want to do what I can to help you do just that. Besides, I've always wanted kids...well, that's not entirely true. I didn't realize I wanted kids, until I saw you were without parents. I know you're almost a grown man now, but I was kind of hoping to give us both a family."

"I mean, I don't...this is so..."

"You don't have to answer right now. I mean, you've just met me a few hours ago. Let this all sink in. You're free to come and go as you please. Just know that...no matter what you decide. I'll always be in your corner." Mark said with a final hug and left the room.

Beast Boy looked around. There was so much being offered to him. More than he could have ever dreamed, much less asked for. This was all so sudden...so awesome, but so sudden. He really didn't know this guy all that well, but he knew his parents. He had pictures of he and them together. It was obvious he meant a lot to them. If they trusted him, why shouldn't he?

But he'd been in similar situations before and only wound up hurt in the end. What if this time was no different? What if Mark got tired of him like his "friends" did. No...this time was different. Before Beast Boy latched on because he had no other options. This time, he was given the choice, the power to dictate what happened next. He was finally giving himself say over what happened in his life.

He looked down at the suit once more. Everything was radically changing before his very eyes. His suit, his powers...everything. It was like a brand new identity...he wasn't Beast Boy anymore. Now he was just...The Beast.

And like that his decision was made. He turned off the hologram and went back to his green features. He ran through the enormous house looking for Mark and found him in the kitchen, looking at the walls with a burning intensity.

"Mark!" he yelped, trying to catch his breath. "I guess we could do a trial run." he smirked.

Mark's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he ran and wrapped his arms around his newly acquired young ward.

"You won't regret it!" he vowed, rubbing his face in Mark Jr.'s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week was...awkward. It was all about learning each other and their boundaries. Marky's usual sense of humor was stilted at best and his jokes usually left something to be desired. Mark's over excitement to finally having the young man he'd cared about all those years ago around was a bit...smother-y. But once they hashed it all out and began their training, the two got on like a house on fire.

The trainings and experiments were frequent. They were harsh, and sometimes very painful, but there was no derision from Mark to goad a better response. There was positive reinforcement and well-meaning critiques. There were movie nights and Mark would introduce him to all of his friends and they'd have little get togethers. He was a hit with everyone. There were formal affairs where tuxedos were worn and there were casual parties that went on until dawn. It was something that Marky had never experienced before, not on this level at least.

There were arguments, of course. They'd butt heads over the silliest of things and not speak for about a week. Those trainings were usually a bit more clinical and formal, but once they made up, it was as though nothing happened.

Weeks became months and months became years, three to be precise. Marky had grown so much in that time. He was stronger and had the body to prove it. He'd let his hair grow down his back, but neatly trimmed in the front. It was usually in a low ponytail. Just as his scientist friend had predicted, his powers had increased enormously. He could move with amazing speed and could absorb and release all forms of pure energy: Fire, lightning, even lasers. He began to take on more difficult animal forms, some that are the stuff of legends.

* * *

Coming upon his 21st birthday, he found himself reflecting on his brief, yet turbulent life so far. He still thought about the Teen Titans. He'd found out that his team had actually split up not too long after he left. Robin was now Nightwing and protecting Jump City solo. Raven...well, she'd gone a bit crazy and was kept in a top secret maximum security facility to watch over her and keep her rampaging powers in check. Cyborg was now a key component of the United States Central Intelligence Agency. He hadn't heard much about Starfire's whereabouts, he'd assumed she went back to her home planet. He missed her. She was the only one who'd actually tried to be a real friend to him towards the end. He regrets leaving her, but he had to get away...from everything.

He was brought out of his contemplation by a gentle knock on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" he called, beckoning his guardian in.

"Hey-a buddy. We have to head out in a few, you all ready to go?"

"Sure Pops, let me just get changed."

After their first year together, they began to relate to each other more as father and son. It was a relationship they'd both desperately wanted and it just seemed to flow into place. Mark still told him stories about his actual parents and has said several times that he'd never want to take their place in his heart. So once a year, they headed to the nearest park. There was a lake there and they'd light candles for them and spend some time honoring their memory. That was actually their destination tonight.

Marky looked forward to this night. Trainings had become rarer lately due to Mark's work and although he still tried to make time for the young man, it was definitely a struggle. It would be nice to have some time to just relax and not train or anything. Just enjoying each other's company. He pressed the appropriate button on his suit and changed into something casual and of course into his 'normal' human visage.

The two made their way to the park and rode in comfortable silence. Once they'd reached their destination, they walked around the lake for a bit and found their usual spot. Mark began the 'ceremony'

"We gather once more on this night to celebrate the light, life, and love of Vanessa and Gareth Logan. Two amazing minds with two amazing hearts. They dedicated their talents to helping others first and foremost and were taken from this planet far too soon. As a symbol of their love, their one and only son, Garfield Mark Logan, lives on. The life he leads is a true testament to his parents." He then turned from the water and faced the young man. "You've lead a hard life so far. You've done things and been forced to do things you aren't proud of, you've been forced to live under some of the hardest circumstances, and you've experienced more than anyone of 21 years should have had to face. Still, you devote yourself, body and spirit, to making this world a safer place. I strongly believe that your parents would be infinitely proud of you, just as I am. We haven't been together long, but I think we've finally found where we belong in each other. I've watched you grow up from the sidelines into the young man I see before me, and my only regret is that it took us so long to finally be united. I'm proud to call you my son."

With a tight embrace from both parties, they separated and it was the younger's turn to speak.

"My parents died when I was just a kid. I'm glad that I still have some memories of our time together, but I'm glad I met you to give me more. I always felt bad that they died, like I could have or should have done something to prevent it. I hated myself for that for a long time. It's because of my parents that I caught that disease and was given the medicine that made me this way. It's because of my parents, I've struggled the way I have most of my life, but do I hate them? Not even close. If I had one chance, I'd tell them how lucky I am they were my mom and dad and I'd tell them just how much I love them. Sure, life's been tough, but everyone has their own problems. My problems made me who I am today and thanks to you I'm proud of that person, and I never thought I'd day that. You're a pretty cool guy and a great second Dad. I love you, Pops."

They then each lit a candle and set it on a tiny paper ship and sent them adrift onto the lake.

"May these candles light the way and be a guide to send our love to wherever your spirits rest." Mark concluded, wiping a stray tear from his eye. The two stood side by side as they watched the boats float off to the center of the lake, basking in the glow of the moment.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion nearby. Panicked people ran for their lives in terror from whatever left the massive crater in the earth. Marky raced over to the site and looked around for any injured people. He only saw one, a scantily clad young woman who was lying in the center of the crater. He rushed to her aid and stopped when she slowly and clumsily got back on her feet. She clutched her arm in pain, but was beginning to float away.

"No...way..." he gasped, as he took in the appearance of the girl in front of him. She was beautiful. She was shapely with long, fiery red hair and radiant, but dirty orange skin to match. "Star...fire?"

She whipped her head around towards the source of her name. "Stand back human, It is not safe here!" she yelled, wincing in pain.

In his rush, he'd forgotten to dispel his hologram. "Star...It's me." He then pressed a button and he was back in hero mode.

"Beast Boy?!" she whispered, eyes the size of dinner plates. "FRIEND BEAST BOY!" she hurriedly flew over to him. "We must talk, but it will have to wait. I will need your assistance. I'm currently battling a beast from my planet who was sent here to destroy me by my sister, Blackfire. He is too powerful. Can you help me?"

"You don't even have to ask," he smiled. "Where is it?"

A sudden boom, not far from where they were, resounded. "Never mind." he answered and the two sped off into the distance.

"Pops! There's danger over here, head back to the house. I'll be home soon, probably with a friend." He yelled into his communicator.

"Gotcha, be careful out there," was the brief response.

They approached the monster that stood about 60 feet in height and looked to be made of molten rock. The beast roared once it'd spotted Starfire and lunged at her. He was stopped by a large Tyrannosaurus bounding towards him. The giant lizard reared it's head back and fired a large green beam of energy from its mouth. The monster lost it's footing and was now focused on its new target, giving Star the opportunity she needed to launch an attack of her own.

She fired her signature StarBolts at the creature, but it seemed to have little effect. The lava monster swung it's giant tail and knocked her out of the sky once more.

"Star!" Marky yelled for his friend, when an idea struck him. "Star I want you to concentrate your fire on me!" He then shifted and jumped into the sky, taking the form of a giant bird.

"What?! But why would I...?" she yelled up at her friend, genuinely confused.

"JUST DO IT!" he called from above.

Hesitant, but trusting her comrade, she fired an enormous StarBolt directly at the bird. Just before it hit him, it began to spiral around him. Suddenly, green flames erupted from his wings, head, and tail. With a giant swoop of his wings a flurry of beams of light flew directly towards the alien monster, rendering him immobile. The phoenix whipped its head back and fired one more larger burst of energy that pierced the center of the enemy. A might roar was head and like that the monster was defeated.

Quickly shifting back, Marky raced to tend to his wounded friend. He picked her up bridal style and headed to the only place he knew to go, home.

"How did you..." she started.

"Save all of your questions for later. I'm sure you've got a ton, but we've got to get you looked at first." he chided as he swiftly shifted into the bird once more and gingerly held her in his talons, sailing towards the manor.

They arrived at their destination and he gently carried her into the massive building. Starfire was so stunned by the young man before her. He'd changed so much. He was taller, about her height now, his hair was much longer and his suit was different as well. It was more than that though, something in his demeanor had shifted. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew that he'd changed greatly in the time they've been apart.

Once he got her checked out and bandaged, she took her opportunity to interrogate.

"What...how...I...," she awkwardly began. "I'm sorry, I just don't know where to begin."

She pulled him into a strong hug. "I have missed you SO much. I am very glad to see that you are well. You look so different."

"I guess so," he chuckled. "You look great, Star. I really missed you too. I've wanted to find you and apologize for just leaving you like that."

"Then why did you not?"

He just sighed. "Anything I say will just sound like an excuse, and you deserve better than that. I just had to escape from a lot of things, but you were never one of them."

"Yes, our former comrades were most unkind towards you and I could not make them see the error of their actions. I too searched for you, but...things changed when you left."

"What happened?"

It was her turn to sigh. "Once you left, we began to argue much more often. Each of us blaming the others for you leaving. When that was not the case, there were more unkind comments about you being said and it put a strain on the team. We could no longer function as a team. Robin too left us, saying that he had had enough. There were more hurtful words thrown and it infuriated Raven to the point of her and Robin fighting ferociously. Cyborg and I tried to stop them, but then she turned on us and became too much of a threat to us and the people around us."

"So that's why she's locked up."

"Yes, from there we each went our separate ways. I returned to my home planet and was targeted by my sister once again. I was unaware that she'd escaped from her imprisonment and I unknowingly led her back here. I had hoped that I would find you."

"Me? I'm not all that important."

"That's not true...You see, out of the few friends I made here on Earth, you are the only one I have left. Back on my planet, I was royalty and making commoner friends was out of the question and the other royal children got upon my nerves, as you say. You mean so much to me, Beast Boy."

He just shook his head. "It's just Beast now, but my Pops calls me Marky."

"Marky? Pops? What are the meaning of these words?"

"Well, Marky is just a nickname. Mark is my middle name and his first name, so he thought it was cute. As for 'Pops', that'll require a bit more explanation."

So he caught her up to speed on everything that had happened since he left. He told her about his origins and his parents, his life and struggles. When he'd finished, he found that she was silently crying.

"I had no idea your life was so hard, my friend. You always filled our lives with the humor and jokes...I had no idea..."

"That was the point, Star. I don't want to be a charity case. I can't do anything with pity. Besides, nothing will change. I just did my best to live as happily as I could, make other people happy at the same time, y'know?"

She regarded the man before her now and wonders how she went this long without knowing this side of him.

"Well, I am glad I have found you, Friend Marky. I miss your attempts at making of the happy. It has been very...negative since you left."

"I'm glad you found me too, Star." He smiled. The two sat and shared a conversation for hours. Suddenly, Mark walked in looking for his "son".

"Marky, you back ye...Hello! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."

"Pops, this is..."

"You don't have to introduce the one and only Starfire!" he said, extending his hand towards the alien princess. "Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Mark Mathers, overhyped scientist and all around corny guy." He kissed her hand and waggled his eyebrows in a joking manner. She just giggled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard much about you."

"All good, I hope."

"For the most part," she honestly replied. Mark shot an apologetic looking Marky a short glare, before continuing the conversation.

"So what are you crazy kids up to?"

"Just catching up, Pops."

"I see," he gently smiled. His face then took a much more serious turn. "You're not coming to take him back to the Titans are you?" he softly asked.

"Pops...she-"

"Actually sir, I had not known that I would be meeting up with him tonight, but yes, I would like for him to rejoin the team."

"W-what?! Star, you can't be serious!"

"I am. We need you! I need you!"

"There IS no we, Star. The Titans are over. They made it quite clear they didn't want or need me, and you expect me to just waltz back like none of that happened?"

"I understand that they have hurt you, but right now...Jump City, no the world needs us."

"So your answer to that is for me to go back to..."

"No, just listen for a minute. Robin, was our leader. Cyborg was our technology expert. Raven and I possessed great strength and energies. On top of your powers, you posessed something that none of us had. You were our heart. Your carefree and cheerful nature was a reminder of what we had all lost in our lives. At first, we embraced it, but later...we envied it. We did not understand how you remained so...'you'-like after all of that time."

"But that doesn't excuse-"

"You're right, it doesn't. But..." she paused for a bit. "You know, everyone thought you died."

"W-what?!"

"One day, during the first year of your absence, Raven proclaimed that she could no longer feel your energy. That you had just disappeared. Cyborg tried to do global scans to find you, but had no fortune. It was then they admitted that they had always assumed that you'd 'come back with your tail between your legs and beg to be taken back.' When we thought you died... Cyborg was inconsolable. He was so upset, he cut off his emotions. Raven lost control of her emotions and almost destroyed the Tower, and Robin...he did nothing but punish himself."

There was a long silence after that, while Marky processed everything he was being told.

"I..I don't...what do you want me to say, Star? That I feel bad for them? That I should forgive them?"

"Son..." Mark said, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "In this life, people with hurt you. They will disregard your feelings for the sake of theirs. They'll degrade you only to improve their self-worth, they'll deceive you just to make a profit. You can't change that. But, if you do the same thing, you'll be no better than them."

"Pops..."

"I know they hurt you. If I'm honest, I don't want you to go back either. I want you to stay and not risk getting hurt anymore. But even so, you owe it to yourself to at least consider it. Because if I keep you from everything, I'll also be keeping you from living. You are strong, stronger than you were then and more confident in yourself and your abilities. If you go back, make sure it's on your terms."

"I don't want to leave you! I just found you, for crying out loud. I can't keep losing family!"

"You're not losing me. I'll always be here. You know how to find me. This will always be your home. Relax," he chuckled, brushing some stray hair from his face. "...you're already in the will."

The pair hugged and the younger man solemnly turned towards his friend.

"I guess, it's time for a reunion."


	4. Chapter 4

The duo entered the maximum security cell where Raven was being held. The walls were solid white and she was being contained within a barrier that gave off a soft pink glow. Her hands were bound by chained gauntlets and was not moving an inch. As usual her eyes weren't visible due to her cloak, which was now a pristine white. Her hair was flowing out from underneath, however. She made no acknowledgment towards their presence, so Starfire cleared her throat.

"What is it, Starfire?" She growled without moving her head.

"I have come to ask once more for you to rejoin the Titans, but I have not come alone."

"Hey there, Raven."

The demon child's head spun in a flash. She threw he hood back and revealed a stunned and stunning face. Her hair was down to her chest now, but other than that she had hardly changed.

"Beast...Boy. How?! I thought...Why can't I sense your energy?"

"Gosh, I didn't know you cared," he half-joked. "I don't know why you can't sense me, but as you can see, I'm right here."

"Where did you go?! I was..." a tear fell down her face as she just stared, mesmerized by the sight before her. "Come here." she ordered.

He slowly approached the barrier and stood directly in her line of sight.

"All of this time, I thought you were gone. I thought that because of the way I treated you, I pushed away someone who was only trying to be my friend. I...can't believe you're really here. I realized that even though it was in anger, I shouldn't have said the things I said or done the things I did to make you feel like you had to leave."

"Yeah, well...we all make mistakes, I guess. I mean, I understand, sometimes I'm annoying. Trust me, I get it. But towards the end, I felt like I wasn't really a part of the team. Like I was just the guy you put up with so you didn't have to deal with another villain. I mean, you and Star have your amazing powers, Cyborg was a tech wiz and strong, and Robin could take down anybody WITHOUT powers. So, I tried really hard to stay on everyone's good side, because I know what it's like to be abandoned or just left behind. I know what it's like to not be wanted by the people you care about, I didn't want that again. Turns out...that's just what I got."

The two girls listened to their friend essentially bare his soul to them. It happened so rarely that each time it did, it completely shook up their perception of him. This time was no different.

"So, what brought you back?"

"A very good friend needed my help," he said glancing at Star. "I didn't want to be the kind of person I ran away from so I came to help. To be honest, I don't know how this whole reunion thing will work out, but for the sake of those who need me, I'll be there."

"Hm," she sighed, rubbing her eyes with her arms. "I'd say you've changed since you've been gone, but perhaps I didn't know enough about you before you left to make that call."

"So will you be joining us?" Star hopefully asked.

"If you guys want me."

"Wouldn't be here if we didn't," Marky joked. "By the way, I love the hair."

She'd deny it until the day she died, but as soon as those words left her mouth, Raven, daughter of Trigon, destroyer of worlds...blushed.

* * *

The trio flew to the capital to collect their mechanical comrade. As they arrived, they found that they didn't have the security clearance to see him. They weren't sure how to actually get to see him and were beginning to panic, when six and a half feet of metal and man came walking out of the gate. He hadn't spotted them yet, but that was only a matter of time, because Starfire charged at him in flash.

"Friend Cyborg! It is so good to see you again!"

"Starfire. The likelihood of you being here is very slim, it was not in my calculations." he robotically responded.

"Yes, I know. I came to try to get you to return to the Titans again."

"The chances of that are very low. The Titans, or at least our division, disbanded years ago with the death of...of...of..."

"Of who exactly?" He grinned as he approached his old friend.

"Error! Error! Garfield Mark Logan died approximately two years ago in unspecified circumstances after his departure from the team. Conclusion: you are an imposter. Solution: Destroy."

He then raised his arm and formed his Sonic Cannon and began to fire. Raven put up a shield and deflected it and flew into the line of fire.

"Cyborg! Stop! It's really him!" She yelled.

"False." He simply replied, and resumed shooting. He began to dash around to get a clear shot of what he thought was an imposter. Raven did her best to cover him, but she was confused as to why neither him or Starfire were making any effort to block the attacks.

"Raven!" He suddenly called. "It's ok, I've got this." He ran full speed towards Cyborg and stopped just outside of arms reach, allowing himself to take the brunt of Cyborg's attack.

"No!" Raven called out. "Not again! I can't lose you again!" She was about to swoop in, when the dust cleared and saw that he was still standing...unharmed. The crystals on his uniform were glowing a bright blue and so were his eyes.

"Cy...I know you're still in there, so listen up. It's really me, ask me anything to prove it."

"How often did we go out for hamburgers?"

"Trick question: I'm a vegetarian."

"How are Starfire and Raven's powers similar?"

"They both depend a lot on their emotions."

"The reason you stayed gone for so long was..."

"I...wait, what?"

"You heard me," he replied, his cybernetic eye turning blue. "Why'd you have us thinking you were dead?"

"He's back." Starfire sighed in relief.

Beast Boy stored the energy as he was taught and slowly approached Cyborg.

"I didn't know you thought I was dead. Besides, it's not like it mattered."

"Of course it mattered, you idiot. You just took off...after everything we'd been through together. Sure, we said some stuff, but you just threw away the good times like they weren't there."

"You think the 'good times' make up for the way you guys made me feel? You honestly think I'm just so petty to have just took off because you said some mean stuff? You don't get it."

"Then, explain it to me. Because, all I know is, my best friend walked out on me that day, and I was sure he wasn't coming back."

"'Best friend', huh? Before I left, when was the last time we'd hung out? And don't say I never asked. I constantly did, but you were always too busy or you didn't feel like it. So what did I do? I tried to take an interest in more stuff that you liked. I tried asking about all sorts of science-y stuff, but you just claimed I was too dumb to learn or that you didn't feel like it. When Robin was kicking my butt in unnecessary training, did you step in and say anything? Didn't think so. So 'best friend', did I explain it well enough?"

"All right, I get it. I dropped the ball. But man, you gotta understand...that didn't mean I didn't want you around...Ok, it did, but I thought we were good enough friends that we could take a little bit of space. I mean, it's not like you were innocent yourself."

"Did I ever make you feel like you were worthless? Or invisible? Did I ever make you regret waking up every day?"

"Come on, it wasn't THAT bad.!"

"So now you're telling me that I don't know my feelings?"

"That's not what I..."

"Fine. I understand. Forget it. Forget everything. Go back to being nothing but a walking calculator for all I care." He turned and started to walk away, but a firm hand gripping his wrist stopped him.

"Stop doing that! You can't just run away every time things aren't going the way you expected. I'm not going to let you walk away this time. I regretted it every day the first time. I should have stopped you, we should have talked about this stuff a long time ago. It's just weird. Guys don't usually do this stuff, well we didn't anyway. I guess that was the problem. You won't tell us anything, then get mad when we don't understand what's going through your head. Mind reading is not one of my powers, buddy."

"What's the point? You'll just say I'm whining or just shrug it off."

"You're right. In the past, I may have done just that. But if actually having conversations about feelings and junk every once and a while will keep my little brother around, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Little..."

"Man, ever since we first started the team, you were the one I was closest to. You're the youngest and I'm the oldest, so I always felt like I had to watch out for you and teach you stuff. Sure, I didn't always do the best job, but hey...under all this metal, I'm still human. You always made sure I felt that way."

"So what you're saying is, you're sorry for being a jerk and you'll beg on your hands and knees for my forgiveness."

"Nice try. Glad to see your sense of humor ages as slowly as you do. Seriously, bro. You look like you've had like one birthday. Aren't you going to be 21 soon? Why do you look like a high schooler?"

"Sorry we can't all be distinguished old men like yourself, Baldy. Going on 40?"

"Oh, ha. ha. Come here ya little booger." He said pulling the shape shifter into a noogie. The female members of the group just watched the interaction with a soft smile. Their broken little family was finally coming back together.


	5. Chapter 5

The quartet approached their final destination, The Nest, formerly Titan Tower. It was still in the shape of a giant letter 'T', but the windows were a deep red and cast a really menacing view from up close. Just as they were about to make their presence known, a loud motor was heard coming from behind them.

Nightwing roared up to the tower on his motorcycle. He zoomed right by his guest, because he almost didn't see them. He was busy yelling the gate activation code into his helmet. When he finally registered that there were people there, he skidded to a halt. He stared at his guest for a few minutes before dismounting his bike. In one fluid motion, he removed his helmet to reveal long ebony locks and the familiar and ever-present mask.

"What do you want?" he demanded as if he were bored of the conversation already.

Starfire stepped forward. "We have come to reunite the Titans West, Nightwing." Her voice lacked her usual sweet tone. She regarded the man before her harshly.

"Ha! You losers finally figure out you need me? Cute. But I'm afraid that ship has sailed. So you three can just..."

"Three?" the green skinned hero called out. "Sounds like someone's missed a few math lessons."

"Y-you! What is this? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Uh...sorry?"

"So you thought that because he's back everything will just snap back to the way it was."

"I sure hope not." Marky grumbled. "I'll be damned if I spend any more of my life being your lackey."

"Hmph, as if you were any good at it."

"That's true, if anyone really has the skills to be a lackey it's you. Still hoping Batman will take you back, huh? Or is this your sad attempt to be just like him?"

"Don't let your mouth get you start something you can't finish, Monkey Boy."

"By the looks of things, you're already finished, Dead Last."

Robin raced forward poised to strike. As he made contact, he found that his fist went right through his target.

"Have you always been this slow?" he teased as he readjusted his gloves. Thunder was heard from overhead and rain began to fall.

"Friend Marky and Nightwing, do not do this!" Starfire pleaded.

"Marky? What kind of dumb name is that?" Nightwing sneered.

"Mad that your girl has a cute nickname for me?"

That just set him off. Nightwing launched into a flurry of acrobatic attacks. Most were cleverly dodged, but he did land a few hits.

"What's the matter, ROBIN?! You can't keep up? I bet I finish your stupid obstacle course now!" he roared as he shifted into a gorilla. He grabbed his opponent, picked him up, and slammed him to the ground. Nightwing quickly recovered and grabbed the gorilla's arm, trying to return the favor. To his credit, he managed to get him off the ground, but just before he made contact with the ground, he switched back to human, landed on his feet and let loose a flurry of kicks that knocked the ex-sidekick back. They fought for hours. Their comrades only watched in silence as the two former teammates almost tore each other apart. They knew that this was something the two of them had to sort out. Interfering would not be accepted. Period.

"You come back from the dead thinking you can take me down?"

"Dude...what did I ever do to you? You just treated me like crap for no reason!"

"Because you were and are weak! You're a liability and frankly, a pain in my ass!"

"So that's it, huh? I'm not buying it." Beast Boy heaved as he stared down his opponent. "You didn't always treat me this way. We used to be friends, we used to hang out and do stuff...we used to-"

"What difference does that make?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. I don't need this. I don't need you." he started to walk away.

"That's right. Get outta here. I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I'm the hero of Jump City now. I'm tired of carrying excess baggage!"

"Is that all were were to you, Robin?" Starfire asked, slightly elevating her voice to be heard over the rain.

"It's Nightwing!"

"No...you are Robin. The boy I kissed when I arrived here, the kind leader, the boy who cherished his friends...that was Robin."

"People change, Starfire."

"They do, but they usually grow up. You've become nothing but a child. Did what we have mean nothing? Is that why it was so easy for you to get rid of me?"

"You don't understand! None of you do! This isn't about friends! Friendship is a liability that I can't afford, none of us can! Not in what we do. The enemy will use that against you in a heartbeat."

"That didn't matter before!" Cyborg yelled.

"I see what this is about," Raven thought out loud. "You thought that by pushing us away...you were protecting us."

"I thought that I had already gotten one of you killed, I couldn't go through that again."

"That's a bunch of bull!" Beast Boy screamed. "You were treating me like dirt WAY before I left. Don't act like you ever gave a damn about me!"

"You still don't get it. I was trying to make sure you were ready, that you were strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?!"

"Strong enough to face the life ahead of you. Being a hero isn't fun and games. Your life is on the line every day. You see innocent people, even your comrades die every day. You're the youngest, of course you didn't understand."

"My age has nothing to do with this! I've been in danger, literal mortal peril, more times than I can count since I was A TODDLER! You think I don't know about danger? About how one minute the people you care about are there laughing with you and the next they're gone and never coming back. You don't know the first thing about me, so don't you DARE think you know what's best for me!"

"Look, Beast Boy..."

"No! I'm so sick of you guys doing this! I'm not a child. I'm sure you've all seen your share of hardships, too. I thought that was what brought us together. But you all just assumed that I'm just in it for laughs? That this is nothing but a joke...Sure, I'm not the smartest guy, but when I need to I give it everything I've got, no matter what. But you never saw that..."

He turned and looked at Starfire. "I know I promised to help you with this, but...I don't think I can do it after all."

"W-what?"

"I don't think I'm cut out for being on a team, after all."

"Don't you do it, man." Cyborg warned.

"You just came back to us. We're not letting you leave again!" Raven yelled trying to keep her emotions in check.

"What do you want me to say? You heard him, we're nothing but baggage!"

"Beast Boy...wait." Nightwing called, placing a hand on one of the young man's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Everybody! STOP!" Starfire yelled at the top of her lungs. AT that precise moment lightning tore through the sky catching everyone off guard. "No one is going anywhere!" Her eyes were glowing bright green and were filled with anger. "This is not the way friends behave! I am angry as well. I have been hurt by all of you. Beast Boy, you left without even talking to me first. You would not explain what the problem was. I thought we were closer than that."

Beast Boy hung his head in shame.

"You two," she said turning towards Cyborg and Raven. "You let your anger and hostility cloud your minds and turned against Beast Boy, causing him to leave. Then you each leave in much the same fashion."

Finally, she rounded on the former leader of the group. "And you! You turn into an egotistical monster and treat us all like soldiers instead of like comrades. Then you belittle us for actually leaving. You cannot have it both way, Robin."

"we have saved the world countless times, but we were only successful because we were a team. We used each others' strengths and weaknesses and built upon them. We were the first Teen Titan team and we were the best! Look at what we have become. Look at what the city has become! Robin, you are not capable of doing this alone, and you know it."

From there, no more words were spoken. The falling rain was the only sound as everyone looked around. Each regarding the others carefully, wondering what the next step would be.

"If we do this," Beast Boy suddenly spoke up. "we're going to have to make some changes."

"What kind of changes?" Raven asked.

"I'm sick of you guys talking down to me, assuming that I'm just too dumb to get what's going on. Or treating me like dead weight. If you want me around then act like it." he then looked down at his hands. "I guess, I'll stop pranking and everything too. Y'know, to be fair. And I'll try not to be so in your face all the time."

"No!" Raven piped up. "No, don't do that. When you were gone...when I thought you were never coming back, it was the stuff that used to annoy me that I missed the most. Just...stay like you are."

"I agree!" Cyborg added. "I missed my hyperactive gaming buddy. No one could lose like you could."

"Yes, and I enjoyed our late night chats. You helped me not to feel the stress." Starfire smiled.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Beast Boy's head. "That's what it was..." he gasped, turning to face Nightwing once more. "You thought I was trying to take Starfire from you."

He only nervously shuffled in response. "Well, you two would spend hours in her room almost every night, laughing and stuff. You'd wink at each other at the breakfast table and everything, I was so sure that-"

"So sure that you didn't think to ask?" Beast Boy said, crossing his arms. Everyone was shocked at this revelation, especially Starfire.

"You mean, you believed I was..."

"You were so upset when he left, I thought that was why."

"Why did you not ask me? Did you really think I was capable of such deceit? Did you trust me that little?"

"No! I mean, I was just afraid of what the answer might have been, so I just didn't ask."

"Dude, you thought that little of us? Then you try to make it seem like you treating me like garbage was for my benefit?! That's low. Here we are trusting you with our lives, and you can't even..."

"Ok, I was wrong! I get it! I should have know you wouldn't have been interested in..."

"Whoa, hold it right there. I never said I was never interested. I was very interested. I even told her so. She didn't feel the same and let me down gently. That was before I knew you two were dating."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what? That she was a beautiful girl and I was a hormonal teenager? Congratulations, Sherlock. You win the most obvious award."

"But as he said, nothing happened. Because I did not want to hurt you and once I explained, neither did he."

"So why keep it from me?"

"You see how you're reacting right now? That's why."

"Besides, there was nothing to tell. Nothing happened."

"So all of this happened..." Robin started.

"Because you couldn't trust us. Yup. All of this is your fault."

"Now wait a minute! Not all of it! I wasn't the only one to treat you like dirt if you remember."

"You're right, but you're also the only one to have not apologized for it."

"Look, Star...and Beast Boy." he added as a second thought. "I should have trusted you or at least asked to confirm my suspicions."

"Yes, you should have." the alien girl chimed in.

"I mean, I guess it was crazy of me to think you'd even be into him."

"Ugh, are you serious right now? Is your ego THAT fragile?" Beast Boy growled.

"Actually, Robin. You are once again mistaken."

That took everyone by surprise.

"Beast Boy is kind, funny, and has grown more appealing in his absence. Were he to agree, I'd have no problems with becoming his girlfriend." she plainly stated as if she were explaining the weather.

All of the males' jaws dropped simultaneously. Raven began to glower in anger.

"This isn't what we're supposed to be discussing!" she barked.

"Uh...yeah." Beast Boy said, not taking his eyes off of the alien princess, who just confessed having feelings for him. "So...uh...about this team thing." he nervously stuttered.

"I think it's doable, especially now that things have gotten more interesting." Cyborg surmised, smirking at the scene before him.

"I guess, I mean I don't have anything better to do." Raven mumbled, staring at Starfire and Beast Boy intently.

"I have no objections." Starfire added.

"I-I guess we can do a trial run," Nightwing said, rubbing his neck

Everyone turned to look at the final member, waiting for his answer.

"I'm in!" He cheered, flashing his usual grin.


	6. Chapter 6

The Titans West had officially been reunited. The news made headlines for weeks. The team, now consisting of Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and The Beast, had been missed in Jump City. With the announcement of their return, crime dropped a staggering 70%.

Titan Tower was revamped and once again stood as a beacon of hope to the citizens. It was as if things had finally returned to normal...of course, that was just on the outside.

Within the Titans, there was...tension. The leader, Nightwing, was no longer as bossy as he used to be. In fact, he was doing his best to keep everyone at a distance, especially The Beast. He still oversaw trainings and general activities, but his approach was much more detached than it had been in the past.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were all hovering around the youngest member as if he were going to vanish in thin air if left unwatched for a nanosecond. The shapeshifter and the cyborg had video game marathons that sometimes lasted for days. Their only interruption was Starfire making her presence known by sitting between them and sitting closer to the emerald crime fighter than was normal for just friends. Meanwhile, the empathic witch could almost always be seen glowering at the two while pretending to be engrossed in a novel. The tension was palpable. Even Marky, who was oblivious at the best of times, caught on and did as little as he could so as to not stir the pot.

"I don't get it, Star," he whined when the two of them had some alone time. "Raven said she was glad to have me back, but ever since we've gotten the team back together, she stares at me like she wants to kill me all day! Did I do something?"

"You mean, you have not noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"I feel that it would be inappropriate for me to say, as it is Raven's decision to share something of that nature, but rest assured it is not something you have done wrong. If anyone has wronged her, it is me."

"You?! That's impossible! What could you have done?"

Starfire just brushed back her hair from her face. "That I also cannot answer, but may I ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Have you thought any further about us becoming the boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Uh...I uh." he stammered. "I know this is going to sound silly, but no. I thought you were just saying that to get under Nightwing's skin. You don't really like someone like me, do you?"

"Someone like you?" she tilted her head.

"You know, I'm immature, lazy, I'm not all that smart, I never take anything serious..." he was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"Why do you use such negative words to describe yourself?"

"Because they're the truth, Star. You don't want to get involved with someone like me."

"But they are not the truth. Whoever has told you these things have not seen the real you. You are not immature, you're fun-loving and passionate. You can be lazy sometimes, but others, you work harder than anyone I know. Your intellect is only lacking from one standpoint. Have you ever formally been to a place of learning?"

"Uh...I tried once when I was about 8. It lasted about 3 days before I got tired of people giving me weird looks and just the whole atmosphere in general."

"So despite that, you have learned how to survive on your own. That is not something the dull-witted can accomplish. You're way of thinking is outside of normal, but that does not make it any less valuable. You are much too hard upon yourself. SO I ask again, why would I not date someone like you?"

"Aw, Star. You're so nice. I guess..."

"Beast Boy!" a voice called out, interrupting his train of thought. They both turned to find Raven hovering towards them.

"May I speak to you...ALONE!" she tersely stated, glaring slightly at them both.

"Uh..."

"It's all right, I was just leaving." Star helpfully supplied. "Just think about what I've said, OK?" she said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and quietly left the room.

"So, what's up?" he turned back towards his goth friend, trying to wrap his head around what he was just told.

". . ."

"Raven? Everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right. Why can't you see why it's not all right?"

"Look, you've been treating me funny ever since we got back. If I did something, tell me and I'll apologize! I thought everything was square between us."

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Huh?"

"I know you heard me."

"I, uh," he looked her in the eye and knew no sugar-coated answer was going to work, he had to speak from the heart. "I see a good friend. Someone who understood me a little better than the others and put up with me way longer than most would have. I see a beautiful young woman who's overcome a lot and is a lot stronger for it. I mean, you're awesome, Rae. I thought you knew that."

"So all you see is a friend? Nothing more? What if...what if I saw you as more?"

There was a stunned silence. Garfield Mark Logan was a very lucky man, unbelievably lucky. His two beautiful and powerful teammates apparently had romantic feelings for him. Of course, he hadn't realized this fact until just now. So on top of being incredibly lucky, he was incredibly unlucky. He'd have to give them each an answer, and in the end one of them will be disappointed.

"Rae, where is this coming from? Is there some sort of gas leak that is only affecting you and Star? I mean, come on! I'm not that great of a catch, you both could do sooo much better."

"Look," she sighed, fiddling with her hair and fighting her blush like mad. "These...feelings aren't new, at least for me. I just...didn't know how you would react. I mean, why do you think I disliked Terra so much?"

"You've liked me for THAT long? You sure as heck didn't act like it."

"Well, owning up and expressing my emotions aren't my strong suits, are they?" she rolled her eyes.

"Why now, then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want to lose you to another woman, not without letting you know how I feel first. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Raven..."

"Look, I know this is a lot to spring on you, I get it. I just wanted you to make a decision with all of the information. You don't have to say anything right now." She then slowly kissed the opposite cheek Starfire kissed and left the room as well. The young man stood in the middle of the room, confused at so much at the moment.

"Well, well," Cyborg called from the opposite door of the room. "Looks like our little stud has a problem on his hands." he chuckled. He placed one of his giant hands on the lean, green, man's shoulder and guided him back to the couch.

"Dude, how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. Never knew you to be such a playa!" he nudged.

"This is serious, bro!"

"I know..." the cyborg said with a more solemn tone. "But think of it this way, how often will you be in THIS situation?"

"I don't want to be in it now! I mean, I like them both, but I don't want to have to choose between them!"

"I know, it's tough, but you have to go with your gut, man. I mean, I always thought you and Raven would wind up together anyway."

"I DIDN'T! I had no idea she liked me like that."

"No idea?"

"None."

"Man, you suck at picking up on signals."

"Gee thanks, now go for something that's helpful!"

"I don't know what to tell you. You either pick one and break the other's heart or you pick neiher and break both their hearts and you wind up alone. Sounds like a lose-lose to me."

"Ugh, great." he then flopped his head on the sofa. "Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"Y'know, some guys in your situation would exploit it and try to date them both at the same time. I'm really proud of you, man."

"These girls are two of my best friends, I couldn't be the kind of person to pull something so slimy."

Cyborg just pat the younger man on the back. "Well, don't try to come up with an answer right now. Let your mind process everything. The answer will come to you." He ruffled his hair and also left the room.

* * *

Marky got up and made his way to his room and began looking for his communicator. Once he found it, he tried to contact his father-figure.

"Pops! You there?! It's an emergency!"

"Huh, what? What is it? Are you all right," came the groggy voice from the communicator. Upon the screen flashed the image of his father with bed hair and a scraggly beard.

"D-did I wake you? It's like two in the afternoon?"

"Pulled an all-nighter, working on a couple of military projects." he yawned. "What's up?"

He explained the situation in great detail while the older gentleman 'hmmed' and nodded in all the right places. Once the story had finished, he opened his mouth to give his best advice and calmly said:

"I got nothing."

"POPS!"

"Hey! What can I say, I was never popular with the ladies. The only woman I ever loved chose someone else. This is pretty far out of my area, kiddo."

Marky just sighed. "Well, what do you THINK I should do?"

"I think you should do...what your heart tells you."

"...ugh."

"No, hear me out. The reason you're so upset is because you're trying your hardest to take the girls' feelings into account. That's admirable, but you've made one mistake. You haven't taken YOUR feelings into account. Sometimes, you can't help but hurt people. That's an unfortunate part of life. You have to do what's best for you!"

"That sounds so selfish, though."

"It does because it is. But, you're entitled to be selfish sometimes. You have to be your top priority. It would be more selfish to lead them on just to avoid hurting their feelings."

"I guess."

"Hey, life can be tough. I gotta say, out of all the problems you've had and probably will have, this one's probably the most...flattering. To think two girls have gotten to know you so well, and find parts of you so desirable, they are both infatuated with you. You've gotta be doing something right."

"Thanks...I guess."

"But if it were up to me? I'd say go with Starfire. You two are adorable together and my future grandchildren would be the cutest things ever."

"Whoa, slow down there, Pops." Marky chuckled.

"Sorry, I couldn't be of more help, buddy."

"It's ok. I'll figure something out. I'll ta to ya later. Miss ya."

"I miss you too! Call me again soon!"

"You got it. Later." And with that he ended the transmission. He flopped backwards onto his bed and spent the rest of the day deep in thought.

* * *

Sirens blared throughout Titan Tower. The inhabitants raced to the control room to get some sort of information on the problem. It was an emergency transmission from the Titans East.

"Por favor, amigos, necesitamos su ayuda!" a frantic Hispanic voice called out.

"Tenemos grandes problemas. Varios miembros de la Hermandad del Mal han establecido aquí." an almost identical voice continued.

"Por favor, ven lo antes posible!" They yelled together as the signal was lost.

"Ok...does anyone speak Spanish?" Nightwing asked, highly confused.

"Yeah," Marky piped up. "That was Mas and Menos. Sounds like they've got troubles with some straggling members of the Brotherhood of Evil. We need to get to Titans East, A.S.A.P!"

"Since when do you speak Spanish?" Cyborg asked.

"Since forever! We can talk about it later. TITANS, GO!" he yelled. Everyone turned to Nightwing, who was just as shocked as they were. He begrudgingly nodded and the team was off. Raven supplied a ride for the leader and Cyborg, while Starfire and the Beast flew.

They arrived to find a wrecked Titans East Tower. Their comrades raced over to meet them. Bee, Cyborg's girlfriend, ran into his arms and they shared a panicked hug. Speedy and Aqualad rushed over, falling behind the youngest pair of their team, Mas y Menos.

Once they'd all made it over they all sort of stared in wonder at the friend that they used to call Beast Boy. They'd heard he'd returned from the dead, but hadn't any real concrete proof until now.

"Señor Beast Boy!..." Mas gasped. "Usted está realmente vivo?"

"Es cierto. Estoy vivo." He slowly answered. His comprehension was good, but his speaking took a bit more effort. They seemed to get the message however, because they quickly ran and hugged him, knocking him over in the process.

Only Cyborg knew this, but those three formed a strong bond before Beast Boy left the Titans. They were the closest things to little brothers that Beast Boy had ever had and they had fun together. They were the reason he'd learned Spanish. When they'd thought he'd died, they were heartbroken. They were so happy to see their friend alive and well.

"Te extrañamos mucho!"

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"¿Por qué no has venido a vernos?"

"¿Por qué es tan diferente tu disfraz?"

The twins fired off questions at their typical breakneck pace.

"¡Chicos! Cálmate. Voy a responder a sus preguntas más tarde. Por ahora, lo que está pasando?" he calmly asked, patting both 18 year olds on the head.

"I think I can answer that," Bee responded. "We've been under attack from Plasmus and Cinderblock almost non-stop for about a week now."

"A week?!" The west team yelled in unison.

"Babe, why didn't you guys call us sooner?" Cyborg asked.

"We were holding our own for a while, besides, we didn't want to you guys to have to bother. We thought we could handle it and you guys are just getting back into the swing of things." She said staring directly at Beast Boy.

"So we're here now, what's the plan?" Nightwing asked.

"We were kind of hoping you'd have one..." Speedy lamely shrugged. I mean, you've fought these guys before.

"Well, we need to get Plasmus to sleep. Once we do that, he's no longer a threat," Beast Boy reasoned. "For Cinderblock, we need to come at him fast and hard. He's big, but slow. Mas and Menos, you guys are our aces, you got it?...What?" He asked when he saw nothing but stunned faces staring back at him.

"Dude...you've changed since you've been gone." Speedy replied.

"Indeed, but it's not a bad change." Aqualad hurriedly added.

"I guess..." he shrugged his shoulders. "All right, Raven, Star, Cyborg, Bee, Mas, and Menos, you guys are with me. You three," he said pointing to the remaining trio, "you guys are another team. You guys handle Plasmus."

"Now wait, just a minute!" Nightwing furiously called out. "No one made you leader, so calm it down, shrimp!"

"Now is not the time for your ego trip, bird boy!" he growled back.

"Wait, why are so many of us with you?" Bee asked.

"Because of your powers. I can show you better than I can tell you. Titans, GO!" he yelled, and much to the actual leader's annoyance, everyone sprang into action.

As they ran to rendezvous with Cinderblock, Beast ran through the plan as quickly as he could.

"You want us to all get into a circle around you and fire at you?" Bee yelled in disbelief. "You must be crazy, how would taking you out, help the situation?!"

"It is ok, friend Bee. It will work." Starfire assured her and everyone else having witness his powers firsthand.

" Así que, ¿qué hacemos?" Menos asked.

"I want you guys to run in a circle inside the circle they make. You're going to be directly under me and you'll play a very important part in all of this. You got it? Just run in a circle. Don't stop until I say."

They hesitantly nodded. They decided to put their faith in their friend.

They finally approached Cinderblock's location. All they had to do was follow the trail of destruction and people running in terror.

"Ok, here we go." He then jumped into the sky and became an enormous bird. He let out a mighty shriek in order to get the concrete monster's attention. Having succeeded and managing to dodge a few cars thrown his way, the plan was underway.

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Bee formed a ring directly under Beast Boy and Mas and Menos began to run in a huge circle. The wind kicked up furiously and formed a twister leading up to the giant green bird.

Cyborg formed his cannon.

Bee and Starfire summoned their energies.

"AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS" was chanted.

They all aimed and fired directly at the bird. Their beams were twisted into the makeshift tornado and made their way towards the target.

Black, blue, green, and yellow beams of light spiraled and began to loop around the Beast. Meanwhile, within the tornado, a ball of white light was forming. It got bigger and bigger within just a few seconds.

With a loud screech, the bird whipped its head back and the beams of light disappeared into it's body. Along the wings, tail, and head, multicolored flames shot out. With every flap of its mighty wings, the flames grew brighter and brighter. The ball of light within the tornado was brought towards the bird's chest and the pure white orb, took a green tinge.

* * *

The trio battling the giant ooze monster known as Plasmus were suddenly distracted with a huge light display taking place in the direction of where the others were. It all centered around a giant green bird that they recognized as their teammate and they were stunned. They had no idea that the little guy was capable of something like this.

"Whoa..." Speedy gasped.

"Amazing," Aqualad added.

Nightwing just looked on in a mixture of awe, anger and jealousy.

* * *

The giant phoenix flapped its wings once more and several rainbow beams of light circled the ball, as if pulled in by gravity. It looked like a giant atom in the sky. Finally, it was fired at its target who had no chance of escape. Once it made contact there was a giant explosion of light and sound. By the time the light faded and the dust cleared, All that remained was a giant crater the size of at least one city block and a ring of heroes clamoring around their unconscious green member.


End file.
